


Falling

by Tweekscoffebean



Series: The fall series [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, Fluff and Angst, Holding Hands, M/M, Male Slash, POV Stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweekscoffebean/pseuds/Tweekscoffebean
Summary: One cold October day right before halloween Stan comes to a starling realization while secretly holding Kyle's hand.This is more like a drabble.Okay I am now writing a multi chapter sequel to this :)
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Series: The fall series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617943
Comments: 11
Kudos: 82





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> The boys are about 14/15 here. Technically I could have left them the canon age but it feels weird to write them as anything other then teens.

It started out innocent enough one cold October just days before Halloween.  
For the first time in months Stan is able to spend some time with his friends after school and away from that awful farm and his stupid father, and even stupider weed.

He is sitting at the groups usual table in Tweak bros coffee shop. Butters sits to his right and Kyle to his left.  
Across from the three friends are Kenny, Cartman and Token.  
Stan shifts slightly to his left and closer to Kyle to give Butters some space as he goes on and on and on about his relationship drama with the ancient mummy.  
It was a accident really, oh so Stan tells himself, as his hand brushes against Kyle's hand. The other takes a deep, sharp breath but other then that Kyle doesnt react, so absentmindedly Stan starts to make little circles with his thumb on the top of Kyles hand. The other coughs but doesnt move his hand away.  
Well this is weird Stan thinks to himself as he continues to gently touch Kyle's hand with his fingers. It is probably just cause he misses Kyle so much. Ever since he had been dragged to that damn farm he has less and less time to spend with his best friend. so yeah that's why, right? Yet the longer he remains there fingers tracing patterns on Kyle's hand the faster his heart races. 

Stan reaches out with his free hand and lifts his cup of baileys and hot chocolate off the table and brings it to his lips. All the while trying to ignore the strange burning sensation surging through his finger tips everytime he touches Kyle.

Then Cartman starts going on about how Butters and the Mummys love curse is way too codependent, and Kyle takes Stans hand in his and squeezes it. Stan almost chokes on his drink his eyes meeting Kyles who is acting normal and not like he is secretly holding his super best friend forever's hand underneath the table. Okay this is super weird, Stan thinks and yet still he squeezes the others hand back.

Then Token is waving frantically as Craig and Tweek walk towards them. Stan cant help but stare at their joined hands and the significance they hold. Craig notices him staring and flips him off before letting go of Tweeks hand, so they each can slide into the ends of the booths opposite eachother. Almost immediatley they both are leaning forward arms stretched out across the table until their fingers find eachother again. A slight blush spreading across Craigs face the moment they touch.  
" talk about co dependent," Cartman murmurs under his breath but loud enough so the others can still hear him.

Craig is way to focused on Tweek to even acknowledge Cartmans quip. Tweek just glares at him.

Annoyed Cartman turns his attention back to Kyle. He looks back and forth between Kyle and Stan. Kyle is acting normal as always but Stan is being weird. Too weird. 

Kenny leans over to Cartman and whispers " where are Kyles hands?" before leaning back in his seat enjoying the show. 

A large wolfish grin fills Cartmans face... "Kaaahhll..." his voice is like silk. " What are you doing to Stan with your hands."

Kenny laughs and then murmurs something perverted.

Kyle chokes turns slightly red ignores Kenny and focuses soley on Cartman. Shut up fat ass," he says. He not so discreetly looks over at Stan before moving closer. Now not only are they secretly holding hands but their legs are touching as well. 

"Fuck you Jew," Cartman retorts back. He looks over at Kyle and Stan again with suspicion. All joking aside something weird was going on. "seriously why did you want to sit with Stan so badly?" Cartman whines.  
He is quiet a moment then his grin returns.  
" are you two ... you know....like them..." he says pointing to Tweek and Craig. "how sweet why dont the four of you get a room," he laughs.  
"DO you wanna die," Craig retorts. And everyone's attention is on him and Cartman as they take jabs at eachother.

Stan feels something light press against his foot, and it takes a moment until he realizes its Kyle's foot. He sneaks another glance at Kyle who has joined Craig in insulting Cartman. 

His heart now beating so loud he swears the entire coffee shop can hear it, Stan lightly returns the pressure against Kyle's foot. 

Kyle finally looks at him, his face slightly tinged pink, he smiles and then returns his attention back to Cartman.  
And Stan just sits there in silence secretly holding his super best friend forever hand. His leg pressed so close to the others leg that he would have to sit on him to be any closer. His foot slightly tangled with the others foot, rubbing up against it. His foolish heart racing, racing, racing and Stan feels like he is falling.

What, the actual Fuck? he thinks as his eyes fall back onto Kyle and warmth spreads complelty through him.

"Kaaahhll and Stan sitting..." Cartman sings.

"Shut the fuck up," Kyle quips, he let's go off Stans hand and jumps to his feet glaring at Cartman. 

"But Kaaahhll" Cartman is openly pouting.

And Stan is ignoring it all looking down at his opened hand which only moments ago had been tangled with Kyle's.  
And he is falling, falling, falling except instead of warmth theire is nothing but coldness and a empty ache in his skin where his hand had held Kyle's. He wants nothing more then to reach out and re take Kyle's hand but he just sits there staring down at his own fingers. The ache is physical now, his skin no longer just cold but it feels as if his blood has been replaced with icicles.  
From the corner of his eye he sees Tweek stand up and walk over to Craig, he bends down and kisses Craig quickly before standing up and waving. Craig face is so red it matches the color of Kyle's hair, so somewhere between sunset and embers.  
Stan stares at a flustered Craig for a moment before his eyes (almost against his will) fall back onto Kyle who is still arguing with Cartman.  
He frowns trying to sort out his racing thoughts.  
Little bits and pieces of Cartman and Kyle's conversation pulls him back to reality.  
"You wish I was gay, fat ass," kyle quips sitting back down next to Stan. He leans back in his chair hands disappearing under the table.

" not as much as Stan does..." Cartman is laughing now.

Stan feels Kyle's eyes on him shifting his gaze away from the other and down at the table. He says nothing. Then the warmth is back as he feels Kyle's fingers enclose around his and every beat of Stans pounding heart seems to echo Kyle's name. His eyes widen at the implication. Well Fuck. 

**Author's Note:**

> So remember the Halloween episode this season when the boys were sitting in the restaurant with Butters and discussing his issues with the mummy's curse. Yeah it looked like Stan and Kyle were secretly holding hands under the table. So I present you with my very first style fic.  
I changed the location because I had to add the creek cause like I can not add creek.


End file.
